


Mr. Brightside

by Mischievous_Renaissance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunk people doing things they probably shouldn't be doing, Employee Levi, Eren knows nothing about it, Fluff and Angst, Levi has a thing for eren, Levi suffers from anxiety and insomnia, Lovesick Levi, M/M, Manager/Boss Eren, Masturbation, McDonald's, No self harm or anything though, Oblivious Eren Yeager, POV First Person, POV Levi, Swearing, This should be funny, Will probably add more people later but that's all I'm sure about for now, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievous_Renaissance/pseuds/Mischievous_Renaissance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works at the local McDonald's and he hates it. The costumers, the smells, the hours, and don't even mention the pay. So why doesn't he leave? Why does he stay at a place he absolutely despises? It couldn't possibly be the fact that he has a very cute manager waiting to greet him every morning . . . or could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Been Doing Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically Levi thinking too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, first fic for the fandom.  
> This should be interesting.

" _Keep Calm and Carry On_ " Well, that's what the poster above my bed suggests anyway. Do I follow it? I suppose. When I can.

I mean, my life isn't really all that shitty. It could be a lot _worse_ \- that's for sure. For someone who dropped out of high school when they were sixteen and has only managed to get a job at McDonald's, I'm not doing too bad. 

I'm not homeless, I live in an apartment (and it's not even a studio). I have friends, only two (you really only need two) and a job that pays the rent and lets me eat at _least_ once a week. 

Even though it takes 6 - 7 washes of the stupid uniform to get that godawful smell out. Not to mention the grease stains. Or the fact that no one else realizes this and they come to work every day smelling like shit. Wait, what if they don't even wash the fucking thing? They just come to work wearing exactly what they wore yesterday, not even wearing one of their spares or something. That's fucking gross.

_Why am I thinking about this? Whatever, I don't care._

\- - -

Roll to the left - to the right. Try to fluff up the pillows up a bit, but does it matter? Nope. I'm still wide awake and tired as hell.

And now that fucking stupid poster is fucking mocking my current anxiety and insomnia _"Keep Calm and Carry On" **SHUT THE FUCK UP, OKAY? I can't right now, I'd really really like to, but I can't.**_ And it fucking sucks.

I am yelling at a poster. 

"It will look great above your bed" she said "It will motivate you to get your ass out of bed" she said. Why the fuck to I even listen to that woman. Just fuck you Hange, fuck you.

Plus, it's fucking 2:03 in the morning, I haven't slept all night and I need to get to work at three for the motherfucking early bird shift. Just so I can have goddam customers tell me I should "smile more if I don't want to drive people away." Excuse me, this is my face. Okay, my goddam face, **my fucking goddam face**. And the reason I look like I'm about to murder fucking everybody is because I have nights like these. So stop taking my shit so personally, I don't even know who you fucking are, so just take your goddam greasy shit and get out.

Not to mention that my manager is a fucking 22 year old asshat with a temper, stupid as hell, messy and isn't organized in the least and I'm really really in love with him, which makes my life **_super_** shitty for me because he's so goddam oblivious to it and there is no fucking way in hell we will ever be together. 

 

I apologize for lying earlier. My life is pure shit.  
And I fucking hate everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Levi baby has an anxiety attack. Sorry hon. :(  
> Sorry for the short chapter, the next one should be longer.  
> This was just an intro thing I guess,  
> yeah.


	2. My Stomach Is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes Levi feel things that Levi doesn't really want to feel  
> and Erwin stops by for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some story! Woo.

“Good morning!”

I glanced over to the clock on the wall, “You're late.” 

Eren's brows furrowed as he started taking his coat off, which had dark, wet spots all over it from the rain. “Only about three minutes or so, it's not like I came in ten – ” 

“Late is still late, Eren” I cut him off and then he pouted, _he fucking pouted_. But then a light laugh came from him and he smiled, “It's easy to forget who's the boss with you around Levi.” the eye-roll I made after that comment almost hurt. He laughed again, and by this point he had already stripped his coat and taken several steps towards were I was stationed at the cash register, although he still remained at a comfortable distance. 

He cocked his head to left somewhat while leaning on the counter, “Are you feeling alright? You look a little grumpier than usual” 

“I'm fine” I said (although unintentionally) through gritted teeth.

“You don't seem very convincing.”

“I don't really care.”

“But I do.” _Eren, don't you think it's a little rude to make my heart shatter and soar at the same time? **Stop.**_

The worst part about it was that I knew he meant it – he looked so concerned. 

The little shit even had the gall to reach out and touch my forehead. The way his fingers moved my hat out of his way sent a rapid spark down my spine. “Hm, you do feel kinda warm.” _You would too asshole, if this was happening to you._ Then he moved his hand down to the side of my face with that same stupid concerned look, “You know, you could've stayed home today if you wanted.” I pushed his hand away, “Like I said before, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me.” _so please stop touching me._

He sighed, maybe a little bit deeper than intended and even looked a bit downcast, “Alright, Levi, if that's what you want.” a soft smile graced his face, “I'll be in the back if you need anything.” and he walked away.

This type of conversation happens a lot more than I'd like to admit. Not exactly the same subject matter (once in awhile I get a descent night sleep and don't show up to work looking like shit) but more a long the lines of Eren saying or doing something that just makes me feel so - happy. It's so fucking stupid because it could just be from him laughing from his own dumb joke, the two of us talking about random shit or days like these were he acts like he genuinely cares about me. 

Days like today are fucking awful, because all they do is just remind me of how much I want him.

\- - -

I was cleaning some mustard off the counter when I heard someone come inside. _Oh it's you._

None other than the tall, blonde, handsome Erwin Smith. One of the few friends I have. “Working the 3:00 shift again, Levi?”

“Apparently.”

“Rough night?”

I shrugged.

“Is that Erwin?” a voice rang from the back.

“ _No_.”

Hange bounded over to where we were and slung an arm around my shoulder. Hands still greasy from serving costumers their fat filled breakfast. 

“Hello Hange.” Erwin said with a smile.

"Hiya!"

So yeah, Keep-Calm-and-Carry-On-poster-bitch is my coworker – and a friend, although sometimes I wonder why exactly. She's not as pathetic as me though, she actually graduated high school and even has a college degree. Just doesn't know what the fuck to do with it.

“Don't you have a job to do?” 

“Nah, it's not all that busy right now. Besides Petra or that new girl could handle it if someone came to the window.” she pulled down my cap, “Stop being such a party pooper, Levi!” I groaned, Erwin laughed.

“So what the hell did you come here for anyway, Erwin?”

He chuckled, “I wasn't able to make anything for myself this morning, so I figured I would come down here and get a cup of coffee.”

“Is that all?”

“And to see you two, of course.”

_I was actually asking about his order, but whatever._

I rang his order up, Hange went and made the coffee, and after a little more chatting we said our goodbyes. Hange finally went back to the drive-thru window and I was very, very grateful that they didn't mention or say anything about Eren. I really have no fucking idea as to how or why, but they know about my feelings for him and I really wished they didn't, because there are times were they don't shut up about it. Apparently they just don't fucking understand how if I knew a surefire way that me and Eren could get together I would **_fucking ask him out_**. But do they get it? No. 

Besides, Eren has a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONFLICT, OH YESS.
> 
> Aha, yeah, hopefully the 3rd chapter won't take me too long.


	3. Jealousy ( I Want It All )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to ignore a boner, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took me longer than I wanted it to,  
> but hopefully you guys think it was worth the wait.
> 
>  
> 
> hehehe.

Although it took a bit of doing, I miraculously fell asleep last night.

However, it was only for about four hours, the comforter has slumped to the floor and the rest of the sheets have decided to get cuddly with my legs, I'm fucking hot and sweaty and judging by the tent in my boxers, I'm pretty sure I have a boner.

What a wonderful start to a Monday morning.

 

I kicked the sheets off in frustration, it was getting way to hot under there.

I somewhat waddled over to my bathroom. It was small, but big enough for a shower and thank God because I really needed one right now – and for more than one reason.

I stripped off my t-shirt and boxer shorts. 

_Oh, the ever reappearing morning wood, how nice of you to visit._

I pulled part of the shower curtain away and tested the water until I deemed it warm enough, then stepped in. The shower was small as fuck, which didn't help the soaring heat or the tightness in my belly. I just stood under the water for a bit, and gave a long, deep sigh. 

_Well, it was too late to turn back now._

I wrapped my hand around my cock and started to pump, giving special attention to the sensitive slit at the head.

Then I thought of Eren.

I wondered how his skin would taste. Those fucking pretty lips of his, the sharp jut of his collarbone, the smooth curve of his stomach, and his ever so desirable inner-thigh. I imagined leaving bite marks all over his body, finding out which places where my favorite. While hearing soft mewls from Eren as I kissed and licked the marks I had created. 

It was so easy to see just what it would look like – what it would feel like – to just loom over him and watch the sight that exactly was Eren. His heavy, deep breathing; half lidded eyes, and his full, bruised lips would almost be enough to push me over the edge – almost. 

I continued to dream about grabbing hold of our members and stroking and twisting them until Eren's shaking hand reached down and touched my own throbbing dick, eliciting a deep moan from my throat. 

The thought of being able to touch Eren – to be able to fulfill that desire – filled my mind up with such a strong _need_.

It only took a few more strokes until I came undone, the orgasmic bliss becoming overwhelming as my cock twitched and sputtered, leaving my hand wet and sticky. 

I leaned against the shower wall, breathless, as I slowly came down from my high – still trying to regain some form of reality. 

The water was already ice cold by then, but I didn't care.  
I needed to cool down anyway.

 

\- - - 

 

After that jerking off session in the shower, I got dressed and went to the kitchen to scrounge for some kind of breakfast – I settled for orange juice.

After lifting myself on top of the kitchen counter, I took a sip of my orange juice ( _no pulp my ass_ ) and started to mull over how it was true – what they said about love, that it is the worst and best thing to fall into. Plus the fact that it comes on so spontaneously that the wind gets knocked out of you, and you're down an out for a very long time until you come to terms with the reality of, yes, you're totally fucked.

I don't even know how it happened. Nothing stupid like _'the first time I laid eyes on him I realized he was the prince of my dreams'_.  
No, I didn't realize I felt this way until weeks – months – later. When I did all I thought was, 

_Oh shit._

For a while I wondered, _Why him?_ Hell, I still wonder why. 

It wasn't one of those _'oh my god, I thought I was straight'_ situations. No, I knew I was gay. Although I never had a relationship that lasted more than three weeks – and I most certainly have never been in love before, which makes me absolutely terrified. 

So it's good that this whole thing is one sided, because I wouldn't know what the fuck to do with my emotions anyway.

Therefore I got used to them.

Got used to him having a girlfriend too.

Okay so, admittedly, I don't actually know if he has a girlfriend.  
But it's pretty damn obvious either way.

Take yesterday at work for example. Eren was about to go on a lunch break when that – chick (I don't fucking remember her name) came in and they just immediately started chatting it up. 

I overheard some shit like when they walked home together, Eren offered up his jacket to her and since she fell asleep with it on, he forgot to take it to work. And because she's so fucking considerate she came in to give it to him because it's in late fucking December and it's fucking freeze-your-balls-off degrees outside.

He fucking let her wear his jacket. _I'm so fucking jealous of that bitch._

_No, this isn't jealousy, it's so much more. **I fucking envy her.**_  
( Not just because of the stupid-ass jacket, mind you ).

Alright, so maybe I haven't gotten used to Eren having a girlfriend, but I'm working on it.

I sighed and brought my hands up to my face, “Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with me?” 

I shouldn't hate her as much as I do. Hell, what I should be doing is congratulating her.  
 _Congrats bitch, you got what I could never have!_  
That thought made me laugh, actually.

_This is so fucking stupid. Everything about this is._

I hate myself so much for letting it get this bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how you feel man, I know.
> 
> I hope that shower scene didn't make you cringe too much.  
> It was the first time I wrote something like that, so yeah.
> 
> Anyway thank you all for the love, I really appreciate it.  
> It totally makes my day whenever I see a new comment/kudos/bookmark~ <3
> 
> Stay hip, kids.


	4. The Price I Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You are invited!_   
>  _To a fun filled super awesome party!_   
>  _Place: Apartment B4 on Trost Rd._   
>  _Time: 7:30 PM_   
>  _Date: 12/ 31 / 13_
> 
> _Happy New Year's!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY. I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THE LAST TIME I UPDATED THIS FIC WAS BACK IN FEBRUARY.  
> IT'S APRIL.  
> OH GOD.
> 
> I feel bad because you guys are so sweet,  
> and I'm getting so much attention that I don't even deserve.
> 
> Honestly though, I've been having a lot of mental health issues lately. I'm in recovery but I still have a long way to go.  
> That and for the past two months I've been like, "Damn, I should really update that fic." AND THEN I DON'T.  
> I really had zero inspiration until yesterday. But it's here now, so it's all good.

I looked at the handmade invitation in my hands. It was delivered by the polite and sweet Krista Lenz. She's only been here for about a week or two, but it appears that everyone has become friends with her rather quickly. She's a master at keeping the stress levels down here, and judging by the card she gave me, it seems that she has a skilled creative side also. 

“I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I wanted to invite everyone from work since you all are such kind people.”

_I bet Krista only has a select group of friends that she actually wants to come to her party, and she's only inviting everyone just so she doesn't feel like she's leaving anyone out. That seems like something she would do._

I sighed. “Thanks for the invitation, I'll see what I can do.”

I thought she was about to say another thing but someone in the back called for her, so she said a quick 'goodbye' before scurrying away.

“Sooo, are you gonna go?” Hange was to the left of me, manning the other cash-register and was giving me one of those annoying as fuck asshole grins.

I folded the invitation and put it in my pocket. 

“I wasn't planning on it.”

“Aw, why not?” she pouted. 

Then Hange leaned closer to me with the dumbest expression ever made and wiggled her eyebrows, “Eren will be there.”

I rolled my eyes and groaned, “Another reason not to go.” 

_She's such a fucking idiot, like that would make me want to go. A party that lasts over midnight with alcohol and Eren? Hell no, like I'm going to risk my ass like that._

“Oh come on party poop, it will be fun!”

I pushed her away so I could finish getting a customer's order together. Hange has a nack for being rather unprofessional and extremely obnoxious. Of course, no one seems to mind besides me.

“When was the last time you went to a party anyhow?”

“Not long enough.”

“Oh come on, don't be like that. I know somewhere deep down you actually like people and don't mind being around them.”

Was she right? Perhaps. Was I going to admit it? Absolutely not.

She sighed and I thought for a moment she was going to give up, but then she went on to say, “Just think about it, alright? It's not good for work to be your only social time. Even for a grumpy old man like you.” Her tone was kind and sincere, and it's such a rarity for her to talk to me like that. She not only knows that I have feelings for Eren, but that I have other issues as well. So it's nice to know that someone is actually concerned about me. _But of course I feel like a complete asshole now._

“Alright” I said, “I'll think about it.”

\- - -

Even though it's late December, the cold air is a nice refreshment from the humidity inside. 

I've always preferred to take my breaks outside, and since I'm not the only one, they put an old wooden bench out here. It's not much for comfort, but it's better than sitting on the pavement. 

“You're making a mess.” I said. When I went outside, Eren came and joined me. Now his burger had to much ketchup on it and was leaking all over his fingers.

“You should have brought a napkin or something.”

“Yeah I guess should have, huh.” he laughed.

I reached into my pocket hoping I could find something to help this poor kid with.

“Here, use this” Honestly, I was tempted to just wipe his fingers off myself, but I don't know how that would go over. So I gave him one of those shitty cardboard napkins that are used in every fast food restaurant and gas station in the country. 

“Thanks a lot. You're always prepared, aren't you?” 

“I try.”

he laughed again.

“I'm surprised you can still eat that shit.”

“Eh, I rather not, but there was really no other choice.”  
He looked at my hands and around me, “What about you, where's your lunch?”

I shrugged. I have no idea how the hell it happened, but I carelessly forgot it at home, and I wasn't about to tell him that.

He was going to take a bite of his lunch until he said, “Oh yeah” and looked at me, “ I wanted to ask you, are you going to Krista's party?”

“I wasn't going to.”

“Oh”

There was a silence between us for a moment or two after that. All I could hear was the sound of him chewing and his steady breathing, which I think would be rather calming if only it didn't make my heart pound even harder.

I leaned my head on the back of the bench. The sky was mostly gray, with patches of blue in random areas. _I wonder if it's going to snow later._

“You know Levi ” His voice was quieter than usual, “It would be really nice if you could make it to the party. Especially since we don't get to hang out much besides when we're here. I could even give you a ride over there if you want.”

_How can I say yes? How can I say no? I'll regret my decision either way._

Being with Eren has always been awful and yet wonderful at the same time. I've always wondered how he manged to pull it off and how I'm still able to withstand it.

I hate and love every minute spent with him. My heart even does stupid somersaults whenever he's near, but I suppose it's just the price I pay to be by his side.

_I'm going to regret this._

I took in a deep breath, “Okay. Pick me up at quarter of eight.”

He tried to swallow his bite too soon and ended up choking on it instead. I rubbed his back until he got his coughing under control.

“Idiot”

Then he smiled and his voice was still a bit ragged and broken from choking, “So 7:45 it is then.” 

 

_I can't back out now._

_Well, shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that nothing has really happened the story yet but I promise that will change at the New Years party! *winks*.
> 
>  
> 
> So please tell me what you think of this chapter.  
> I love reading your comments~! :D


	5. Gotta Be Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi attends the New Years party, and it seems someone has spiked the punch.

The rest of the day was uneventful, as my days usually are. Except, of course, for that constant thought of _'Fuck'_.

I honestly felt nothing but dread when I left work that night. The party wasn't for another week, but the wait only made things worse, and since I tend to work long hours, my shift didn't end until midnight. I was shit tired, but I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep, not enough anyway.

Walking out the door, I noticed Eren and Hange talking in the parking lot. Hange's shift ended the same time mine did and Eren probably just finished taking out the trash or some shit. After Eren went back inside, I tried to sneak pass Hange, without being noticed so I could just get in my car and drive home.

I had my key in the fucking car door when Hange slumped against it, invading my personal space as usual.

“So Levi,”

_Don't._

“I just finished talking to Eren and he told me something truly fascinating”

_Stop._

“You know what that was? He said that he was taking _you _to the party, the same exact one that _I_ offered to take you to and if I remember clearly, you turned me down. Yet, you excepted Eren's invitation. Now, why do you think that is?”__

_Jesus fucking Christ._ She even had to go the extra mile and say it in that really shitty smug way that only shitty people do since they know something you really wish they didn't know. 

“Fuck off.” 

“Oh, why so bitter lover boy?" 

“It's mostly because I have you in my life.” 

Then I pulled her off my car, got in and started it. Of course though, she still wasn't through with me, which was obvious with the constant taping on my fucking window. 

I rolled it down, “I will run you over.” 

“I just want to talk more about how you can't refuse that cute little face of his.” 

“Hange – ” 

__“Or those big blue eyes”_ _

__“Hange!” I snapped “Go. Home.”_ _

__She laughed, “Whatever you say, Levi.”_ _

__That fucking woman. I know I'm an asshole and I'll admit it freely, but I'm not that much of a shitbucket._ _

__Besides, Eren's eyes aren't even blue. They're more of a Caribbean green, really._ _

__. . ._ _

__The next few days went by agonizingly slowly, but the week itself was quick. It was torture._ _

_I'm so not fucking ready for tonight._

Eren was late. _Did he get lost? Did he not remember my address? Did he forget to pick me up entirely?_

__Punctuality is the only form of politeness I have, therefore I absolutely despise being late. Yes, I realize I asked him to pick me up at quarter of eight even though the party starts at seven, but I'm sure as hell not going to be the first one there. I would only get stuck talking to the host until everyone else arrives and that's awkward for everyone involved. Especially since I don't know a single person that actually enjoys talking to me._ _

_If he doesn't show up soon, I'll go back inside. Maybe then he'll think he got the wrong address and keep on driving. I'll go back in 5 minutes . . . maybe 10 minutes . . . 20?_

_Why do I keep delaying the time to turn back? What's keeping me here? Why am I still waiting?_

__When a car turned around the corner I had to shield my eyes since it's bright yellow headlights nearly blinded me. I could hear snow crushing underneath it's tires as it pulled up next to the curb. The car unlocked, and the passenger door opened. Eren was leaning over the seat with his arm stretched out in order to open the door, “Sorry for being late, I hope it's alright.”_ _

__“Oh yeah, I fucking love standing outside in the freezing cold for longer than necessary.”_ _

__Eren sat back up when I stepped closer and got in, “Sorry, there was an accident back there and not only was there a shitload of traffic, but there was a detour that took me out in the middle of nowhere, so it took forever for me to come find you.”_ _

_Probably some dickhead that wasn't paying attention and slid on the ice._

__“It's going to take a few minutes to get there, but hopefully you'll be able to warm up by then. This car isn't much, but the heat isn't half bad.”_ _

__Eren was right when he said the car wasn't much. Grey fabric interior, a seat belt that doesn't let you fucking breathe, and the car sounded like it desperately needed a new exhaust. Although, it had only been a few minutes and I had already started to feel my fingertips again.  
When we were stopped at a red light, Eren fished something out of his pocket and held it out to me – it was his phone. __

__“Here” he said._ _

__I took it, “Thank you, this will sell nicely on eBay.”_ _

__Eren snorted, “Funny, but no. I want your number, just in case something like this happens again I can contact you.”_ _

_I doubt we will ever be in a situation even remotely like this again, but what the hell._

__Once I reached his contacts menu, adding myself was a whole new level of hell._ _

**Ld** – _no._  
 **Leuuu** – _no._  
 **Levhhhhhg** – _Jesus, why wont my fucking hands stop shaking?_

__I finally was able to give Eren his phone back. He thanked me and told me his number._ _

__It wasn't until he pulled up and parked along the sidewalk that I realized we had arrived. The streetlights outlined the cars all up and down the road and in the drive way._ _

__I was praying that no one carpooled._ _

__My nerves were frayed and in a poor attempt to reach some level of calm, I concentrated on the sounds around me. The crunch of the salt as we walked, the creak of the porch underneath our steps, the music that was getting steadily louder as we walked closer and closer to the front door of the apartment._ _

__As Eren knocked on the door I wondered how easy it would be to run away._ _

__“Eren – Levi!” I'm not sure if she was surprised to see Eren and me together or just surprised to see us in general. “I'm so glad you guys came.”_ _

__Eren's smile was gentle, “Of course, wouldn't miss it.”_ _

__Stepping inside, made me realize what a fucking mistake this was. There were people wall to wall and I yearned to be magically transported back home._ _

__A pile of coats were on a nearby chair – some thrown, some neatly folded. I took mine off, but folded it over my arm and kept it with me._ _

At the back of the room, there was a table of what you'd expect at a party – punch bowl, chips, pretzels, MnM's – all that shit. Then I noticed a lone couch that seemed to be ignored by others and was out of the way, _I think that's where I'll spend the night._

_– Wait, what the fuck is she doing here?_

__“Mikasa! You're already here.”_ _

_Ah, yes – Mikasa – what a name. Does Eren go around introducing her like,“Yes, this is my girlfriend her name is home.” Seriously, what the fuck?_

__She nodded, “I need to talk to you about something, Eren.” Mikasa then grabbed his wrist and started pulling him with her._ _

__Eren looked helpless in the situation and a little worried, “Alright, well, see you around Levi.”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

I pushed pass the mass of people to reach the ignored couch, so I could sit down and not be bothered. _I'm not far from the snack table, I might have some punch or some shit._

__“Ay, there he is!” Hange plopped down next to me and slung and arm around my shoulder, “I'm a little surprised – and impressed – at you being here.”_ _

__I shrugged her arm off, “You know, we really don't fit in here. Look at all these fucking kids.”_ _

__“Aw, don't say that. We may be old in body but not in spirit!”_ _

__“Are you fucking serious?”_ _

__“Okay, not you, but me. Besides, some are in their mid twenties and that's not far off.”_ _

__She patted my back and then got up, “Anyways, don't just stay here all night, do a little mingling, maybe sing a little jing-a-ling, but not without a little drink-a-ling.”_ _

__“I don't drink, but I see you've already had a few.”_ _

__She laughed, “Oh, really?”_ _

__“Really.”_ _

What Hange doesn't know and what I blackmailed Erwin into never telling anyone is how easily persuaded I am when I'm drunk. Every idea sounds fucking amazing and I will do anything you suggest. Want to compare dick sizes? _Sure._ Want me to strip while dancing to the funky chicken? _Okay._ You wanna have a six man orgy in the closet? _Sounds great._

__So the further I stay from alcohol the better._ _

__\- - -_ _

__Time passed, I guess. The clock said something, something. I don't know it's blurry as shit._ _

_I should leave, I've stayed here long enough. I'll call a cab or something._

It took some effort, but I was able to lift myself up without falling over. _Good job self, good job._

__There were a few kids giggling around the punch bowl. I overheard some of what they where saying,_ _

__“Should we really be doing this? I mean, we already put in a whole bottle of vodka already.”_ _

“Yeah, but we all know just one bottle isn't enough.” 

_Oh fuck, those shits spiked the punch. Fuck, how many cups did I have? Two, three . . . four?_

My vision wasn't clear at all. I couldn't even see the front door – there was too many people. _I'll just wait, then. It's better than tripping over myself and being trampled by a bunch of kids who can't dance._

__With not so much as a hello, Eren staggers over, grabs my face and gives me a really wet kiss._ _

__To say the least, I was confused. The room started to spin, my knees gave out and I sat right back down on the couch._ _

__My voice was weaker than I wanted it to be, “What the actual fuck, Eren.”_ _

__“You're lips are softer than they look.”_ _

__“Why did you kiss me?”_ _

__“No but seriously.”_ _

__“Answer my question.”_ _

__“Let me do it again, first.”_ _

__I gave a barely audible “No, wait”, when Eren saddled me and leaned forward._ _

__There still must have been a small piece of sobriety in me because I was able to doge his second attempt. Although, he still managed to kiss my jaw, decided he liked that and kept kissing down my neck._ _

__“Eren – stop this shit, right now.”_ _

__He rutted his hips against mine, “Why? Aren't you enjoying this too?”_ _

__He looked straight at me, I had never been this close to him before. His eyes were so bright and his tan skin looked so soft, there was even slight blush on his cheeks._ _

_“You can't refuse that cute little face of his.”_ Hange's voice echoed through my mind. 

_Shit._

__I didn't know when Eren's tongue entered my mouth, how much this would affect our relationship, or what state I would be in the next morning._ _

__Honestly, I couldn't care less._ _

“Eren, Eren, _Eren_ – ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRUNK PEOPLE ARE FUN. Although, tbh I have never been drunk or been around those that are.  
> But the cool thing is that this chapter marks the beginning of like actual plot, so I'm excited!
> 
> I'm also really sorry for the fact that my updating speed is like -0.00000000001  
> And because of that I just want to let you all know that I will never stop writing a story until I finish it, may it be a present or future work. Even though it might take me two fucking years to post a new chapter, I will still do it, because I want to see the end as much as you do (probably more so, tbh).
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait!
> 
> (By the way, my tumblr url is Captain-Corporal)


	6. It Was Only a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up hungover.  
> Things happen.

Waking up was a mistake. The pain I felt was eminence, such a throbbing ache from the walls of my skull. 

Opening my eyes was another mistake, the room was too bright to bear. It took awhile to adjust to the morning light streaming through the windows, which had absolutely no consideration for my hangover.

I sat up, my third mistake, so I quickly laid back down. 

Siting up again, slower this time, I was able to get a better grip on my surroundings. I almost had a fucking heart attack. _Where the hell am I? this is not my room, this isn't my room, this isn't my fucking room._

Looking around, I noticed clothes strewn across the floor. _Wait a minute_. I felt under the blankets for my legs and chest _holy fucking shit I'm naked._

Everything just got from bad to worse, and with a groan and some shifting from whatever - whoever - was next to me, it quickly became pure horror. 

It took everything I had to not bolt right out of bed and run bare ass down the street. 

With some twisted sense of curiosity, I began to reach over and tug on the sheet that was covering the mysterious person underneath. _Why am I so nervous? It's probably Hange. Yeah, it's definitely her. She just recently moved into a new apartment that I have yet to see, could this be it? What a dumbass, I'm going to peal back this comforter and kick her right in the goddamn face._ Comforted by that thought, that this entity lying next to me is my so called friend, I took the covers off and revealed - someone who wasn't Hange.

No, it was - Eren.

_Why - what - fuck. shit. why. I - I_ I couldn't even form complete thoughts, and the beginnings of a panic attack where slowly coming on.

_What? wha - what even happened last night? I don't - I don't_ . Instead of a memory there was this dull static in my mind. _I remember arriving, and, and then what?_ The harder I tried to think the more my head throbbed with pain. 

Another groan came from Eren as he rolled off the side of the bed. I felt a knot in my stomach when I saw he was only in his boxers. He managed to stand up and hobble out the bedroom door. Then from a distance, I heard vomiting sounds. _I suppose, I should go and make sure he's alright._

I got up and searched the ground for my clothes. _Where the hell is my shirt? Underwear?_ The only thing I found were my jeans.

Again, I heard vomiting coming from another room, which was more violent this time. Fuck it. I slipped on what were hopefully my pants and followed the disgusting sound of up-chucking. 

_Well, at least he made it to the bathroom._ I found Eren, kneeling over a toilet. I went over to him, and rather awkwardly placed a hand on his back in an attempt to sooth him.

"Ungh, Is that you Armin?" _Who?_

"Sorry, no."

He turned his head towards me, with a mixed expression of confusion and surprise, "Levi? what - what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you knew."

“Oh.”

“Oh, what?”

He lazily held up one finger, a sign for me to wait as he vomited once more into the toilet bowl. 

“Alright, I think that's the last of it” I heard Eren mutter. I moved out of the way as he then started to stand up, leaning on the sink for support.

“So can you now tell me what the hell is going on?”

He straightened a little and scratched the back of his neck, “It's kinda embarrassing to be honest, but I tend to get somewhat, well, overly friendly when I'm drunk.”

“No shit.”

“If it makes you feel any better you're not the first.”

_How in the fuck would that make me feel better?_

“Jean swears that I gave him a B.J. one night, but I seriously fucking doubt it. Just to make sure, I scrubbed the hell out of my mouth for a week and then _everything_ tasted minty.”

Then he awkwardly laughed and said, “Don't worry though, I'm pretty sure we only kissed.” 

_That's a relief, I suppose._

It was awkward for a moment or two with just us standing around, half naked. I started to feel a little self conscious. 

“Well I'm going to put on some clothes.” 

“Right, yeah.”

“Hey, you must be cold, I'll lend you a shirt.”

I was cold and leaving here half naked wasn't something I really wanted to be doing on the first of January, but wearing Eren's shirt - “Thanks, but I'm fine.”

“C'mon, it's the least I can do. I think I would feel even more guilty if I let you leave here with only jeans on.” he smiled, “And I promise it'll be clean.”

I gave in, “Alright.”

I followed him back to the bedroom and watched him fish through his rather unorganized closet. Finally, Eren pulled out a shirt and handed it to me.

“I hope that'll do.” he said.

I took it in my hands, it was a green stripped polo. _It must look great with his eyes._

I turned away from him and put it on. It was a little big, but comfortable. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

_Though I've seen him in his underwear, I should give him some privacy. Just so I don't feel like a fucking creep._

I turned to face him, “Uh – ”

“Oh, the kitchen is just to the right. You can help yourself to some juice, cereal, whatever you can find.”

_Kitchen. Yes. Good._ I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. 

The kitchen was a decent size with all the necessary appliances and a table for two. _Dusty though, tsk._

_Eren said I could help myself to anything, but I feel rather uncomfortable doing that, besides I don't even know where shit is._

I sat down in one of the chairs at the table. _I'll just wait until he comes out and hope he offers me something._

I didn't have to wait long, because as soon as I sat down Eren walked in wearing a red v-neck and gray sweatpants. 

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then Eren's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and did a few swipes with his finger, before rolling his eyes.

“It's my cousin asking if I made it home alright and if I need her to come over.”

Eren quickly texted something back and put his phone back in his side pocket.

“It's nice for her to care, but sometimes she cares too much, you know?”

He walked over to one of the cupboards, and got two cups out. 

“Do you have any family?” He asked while still moving around the kitchen.

“A sister.”

“Is . . . that all?”

“Basically.”

He stopped what he was doing for a moment, “Oh, sorry.”

I shrugged, “It's fine.” 

He eventually came over to the table I was at and placed the two cups down, now filled with water.

“It's good to stay hydrated, especially when you're hungover.”

I took a drink, “Filtered?”

“Of course, my roommate can't stand tap water.”

“Armin?”

“Yeah, how did you know? Have you met him?”

I shook my head, “You mistook me for him today.”

“Ah, sorry.”

“You where vomiting your brains out, I'm surprised you didn't mistake me for Jesus in your state.”

He laughed. _such a nice sound._

“Actually, there's a really good story about something like that happening, it was Easter and – ”

I don't know if it was the hangover, or my heart that was making me feel so winded. 

I couldn't believe how being with him made me feel so wound up and yet so at ease. Wearing Eren's shirt, sitting with him in his kitchen, and listening to him tell stories about his roommate and friends made me feel like this was a routine for us, almost as if we were lovers and we did this every morning.

_Fuck, it will be hard to recover from today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone~! ♥


End file.
